Magic of the Mistletoe
by Lost Enchanter
Summary: Fred and George don't like Ginny's new boyfriend, so they set up a mistletoe to follow around Ginny and repel her boyfriend. But why is it pulling her towards her number one enemy, Draco Malfoy? Oneshot DG


AN: This is a story that I began to write like 4 or 5 years ago, and I recently found it again and decided to finish it. I'm sorry it's kind of late, as Christmas is practically over, but I wanted to post it anyway, and hopefully some of you will still read it and like it!

Summary: Fred and George don't like Ginny's new boyfriend, so what do they do? They get their old friend to do them a little favour and set up a mistletoe to follow around Ginny and repel her new boyfriend. But what exactly can go wrong? Apparently their new product has some flaws, because not only is it following her around, but it is also pulling her around, towards her one and only enemy, Draco Malfoy.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Magic of the Mistletoe

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and the two red heads had their heads stuck together, brewing up a plan. Neither of them had any liking for Ginny's new boyfriend so they decided to play a little joke on Ginny that would make her forget that lousy boyfriend of hers. Fred and George Weasley, the two famous mischief-makers of their time, were bent over a cauldron, trying to prefect their product. It wasn't until about midday that they finished and sent it over to Hogwarts, to their trusty partner in crime. Hopefully Peeves would do his job.

Ginny Weasley was in her common room with her friend Colin when the clock struck two in the afternoon. The common room was decorated in red and green, trimmed with gold and silver. Tunes of Christmas carols were floating around the place and everyone was full of Christmas spirit.

"You know what I just noticed?" said Ginny offhandedly. "All the Christmas colors are like a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor colours. Red and green, gold and silver." She looked around at all the Christmas decorations. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah. You're right Gin, I wonder what made you think of that?" Colin grinned mischievously. "Was it that certain Slytherin you've been pining over?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking how I'd like to hex him." Replied Ginny, a scowl on her face.

It was an ongoing joke between her and Colin that Ginny had a thing for Malfoy. He had always taken to tormenting Ginny whenever he could, and therefore Ginny was constantly complaining about him.

At that moment, Peeves showed up. At first he flew around the common room, scaring the little first years, but then he cackled and made his way to Ginny and her friends.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Peeves." She acknowledged him. He nodded in return. They were on talking terms because of her twin brothers and the fact that Peeves had apparently taken a liking to her. Taking something, he dropped it into her hands and backed up. He cackled again and disappeared. They all stared after him. Ginny was the first to snap back to the present. She looked down at her hands. She was holding mistletoe. Her eyes opened wide. "Oh no…" she whispered.

"What is it?" asked Colin.

"A mistletoe, but it can't be good. It's from Fred and George." She pointed to their trademark symbol. The mistletoe floated above her head and stayed there. She got up and walked forward, her eyes on the thing. It followed her. "Why would they do this?" Ginny narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Well, the obvious would be to have you kiss someone." Said Colin mischievously. Ginny began to laugh, and so did Colin.

"Maybe I'll go find Josh." said Ginny.

And so she did.

"Josh! Wait! Where are you going?" Ginny called after her Hufflepuff boyfriend, who was walking away. She had tried to get near him, but every time she tried to take a step toward him, her feet wouldn't move, and when Josh tried to walk up to her, she would uncontrollably back out of reach. It was as if some unknown force wasn't letting her.

_Now he probably thinks I don't like him,_ thought Ginny, frustrated, as she sadly wandered back to Colin who was waiting for her in the common room. Or at least that was where she thought she was going…until she found herself in the dungeons in front of the Slytherin common room.

"Wait a second…." Where she was finally registered. _What in the world?_ Thought Ginny. _How did I get here?_ She stood there staring at the common room entrance with a confused look on her face, when none other than Draco Malfoy stepped out of it. He froze when he saw her, and then made his way over to her.

"What are you doing here Weasley? You shouldn't even know where this place is." Draco grabbed her arm and started pulling her away from the area. Still confused, Ginny forgot to pull away from his strong grip. Finally he shoved her against the wall. Not hard, but enough to make her wince. "Weasley, what exactly were you thinking? Why are you down here?" he demanded.

Ginny couldn't do anything but stare blankly at him. It didn't help that she didn't know the answer.

"Well?" Draco asked harshly. When his grey eyes looked up at the mistletoe, the anger almost disappeared from his face, and he frowned.

"What is this? Some kind of invitation? Isn't that a bit desperate? SeriouslyWeasley," he drawled, looking disgusted, "with that over your head, the people down here are the last you want to be around."

"That's for damn sure," Ginny muttered, scowling up at Draco, making sure that he knew she meant him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Go back to to Gryffindor where you belong."

Ginny snapped back to her regular self. "Who are you to be pushing me around, anyway?" she growled.

"Just stay away from this place Weasley, if you know what's good for you." Giving her one last glare, Draco walked away. Ginny noticed a weird feeling in her chest. Ginny went back to her common room, but her feet wanted to follow the way Malfoy went. A million thoughts went through her head, but the main one was _why can I touch Malfoy when I can't touch my own boyfriend?_

Ginny didn't quite make it to her common room. Instead, she met Colin at about halfway.

Ginny told him about her encounter with Malfoy and the invisible force keeping her from Josh and pulling her towards the infuriating, arrogant son-of-a-death-eater that she hated.

"…but I don't understand why he didn't want me near the Slytherin common rooms."

"Well you know, what with the war going on, he probably knows all the bad people and what kind of things they might do if they caught you down there," replied Colin with a wink. "He was protecting you!"

"That's impossible. He hates me." She stared at Colin like he was crazy. Colin just laughed and went silent, but Ginny saw the knowing look in his eyes.

Back in the common room, Colin went up to his room and Ginny sat down in front of the fire.

As she was staring into the flames with the image of Draco Malfoy's arrogant face on her mind, Fred and George popped out of the fireplace right in front of her. She glared at the boys as they exchanged grins and sat on either side of her.

"What's the matter Gin? Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Oh of course Fred! Delighted!" And she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelped. "We never should have taught you to punch. That bloody hurt."

"Gee Gin, You don't actually like the guy do you?" teased George. "That Josh is such a … fluff."

Ginny blinked. _Josh_? "A fluff?" Her mind so concentrated on Malfoy that she had forgotten about Josh.

"Yes, Josh, your boyfriend?" replied Fred, raising an eyebrow at her and sharing a smug look with George.

Ginny bit her lip, feeling almost guilty, and raised an eyebrow at George. "What does that even mean, a fluff?"

"Oh, you know, boring, lacking of substance, or whatever," George dismissed it with a wave.

"That's not fair, Josh is a really nice guy. He's sweet, and,"

Fred shook his head to emphasize his contradictory opinions. "Nah, Gin, what you, my fiery little sister, needs is someone with balls, someone that will put up a fight, and can compete with your intellect."

Ginny didn't know whether to punch him again for interfering in her love life, or be touched that they thought so highly of her, but she was spared that decision when the image of Draco popped back into her head to distract her. He was definitely all those things, the prat.

"Well, maybe you're right," sighed Ginny. "I bet he doesn't even like me anymore because of your stupid mistletoe. You didn't have to stick in that other part though."

"The part where you have to kiss somebody? But what's the fun without that?" asked George.

"No, the part where I am forced to follow around my worst enemy." She sniffed. "_That_ I could have done without." The twins looked at each other, confused.

"We didn't put that in."

"What?" Ginny asked, looking up at them to see if they were joking. Apparently they weren't. Ginny's eyes widened. They couldn't possibly be implying that theses impulses she was feeling was of her own accord?

"Well, I don't know. That wasn't originally part of the plan."

"Can't you just get rid of it?" Ginny pleaded. "The whole spell?"

They suddenly started to laugh.

"Nope."

"No can do, sis." Fred smirked. You're just going to have to kiss somebody, or if I'm right, you may just have to kiss this worst enemy of yours. So who is it, Gin?"

Ginny mumbled his name.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Draco Malfoy." Said Ginny, her ears turning red.

George laughed. "That little Slytherin? Sorry Gin, but you'll just have to go through with it." He gave her a brotherly pat on the head and Fred winked at her. Next thing she knew, they were gone.

Ginny decided to just get it over with and kiss the bloody git, but her stomach growled and she realised that it was dinner time. She'd have to do it later.

As Ginny left the common room on her way to dinner, she was immediately accosted by Seamus, who was coming in as she was coming out.

As soon as he saw her, Seamus' raised an eyebrow and he got a mischievous grin on his face. "Well, hello there, gorgeous!" he winked and put his arms around Ginny, dipping her, and giving her a long and dramatic kiss. He deposited her upright, winked again, and walked into the common room.

Ginny put a hand to her lips. God, he was such a womaniser, she thought, but couldn't help but grin all the same. She knew she was blushing, but the kiss had felt rather platonic.

Ginny looked up hopefully, remembering the mistletoe and let out a long sigh, as the sight of it still hovering over her confirmed that she would indeed have to kiss Malfoy.

Tuning back to the present as her stomach growled in hunger, Ginny continued on her way to the Great Hall.

With all the strange looks she was getting, Ginny decided to take some of the secret passages to escape further unwanted attention, but as she emerged from a tapestry on the ground floor, into an empty hallway where she could already hear the chatter of the Great Hall, and turned the corner, Ginny bumped into a burly seventh year Slytherin boy that she didn't know. She was winded for a second, and didn't notice the boy noticing the mistletoe, and looking down appreciatively at her.

Before she even knew it, the boy pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her with a messy kiss. Ginny's protest was muffled, as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. Ginny pushed the guy off of her, and wiped her mouth, yelling, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The boy shrugged, and nodded to the mistletoe. "That's what you're supposed to do when you bump into someone under a mistletoe," he said smugly. He looked her up and down once more in a creepy way and Ginny stormed away in the opposite direction.

Ginny shuddered, and angrily protested, "It is _not_ a bloody invitation!"

Ginny entered the Great Hall, and found Colin sitting near the end of the table. She joined him and told him about her encounter with the twins, and the two boys that kissed her. He just laughed, making Ginny a little angry that everyone found her situation so funny. Sighing, she glared over at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was sitting. Looking around, Ginny could see that many people , mainly boys, were looking at her. She glared up at the mistletoe floating above her head. Ginny covered her face in embarrassment.

"I'm getting a lot of attention with this thing, aren't I?"

"Very much so, in fact, you should probably be glad Ron isn't here to protect you. " said Colin. Ron had gone home with Hermione for the Christmas holiday.

"Yeah…" Ginny sighed. _Although it might not be a bad thing if he was,_ she thoughtShe looked back over at the Slytherin table and saw that Malfoy was getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. Their eyes locked for a split second before he left the room. Ginny felt the pull to follow him. She let out a frustrated noise. "I'm going after him. If I want this stupid spell off of me, I have to kiss him. Oh this is going to be so mortifying."

"Good luck, Gin," Colin said. "Try to have fun." He winked at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok Colin," she said sarcastically. "Not possible," she muttered under her breath.

Ginny followed the way Malfoy left. It was easy enough to find him, she just let her feet guide her to him, and soon enough she saw him. He was gathered around his gang of Slytherins: Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. He noticed her coming and raised an eyebrow.

"Well if it isn't the little Weasel." Said Pansy in a knowing voice. "What's she doing here Draco?" she smirked at him, then at Ginny. "Well, I'll be off. Come along boys." The four of them left, leaving Draco Malfoy all alone with Ginny.

Draco approached Ginny slowly. "I thought I told you to be careful." He said, looking at her. "So how is it you manage to run into a bunch of dangerous Slytherins? And on your own too?" He said this almost teasingly, but Ginny shrugged, looking anywhere but at him. She was contemplating what to do when he asked, "Why do you still have that dratted thing over your head?" he muttered to himself more than anything.

She gave him a side-glance, before looking all around her. With an awkward look on her face, she cleared her throat.

"Well, it was a joke from my brothers Fred and George. I actually have to uh…" her cheeks were slightly pink from embarrassment. "I have to kiss you to end it." She looked up at his face to see his smirk change to a look of pure amusement.

"You have to kiss _me_?" he repeated incredulously.

"As a matter of fact I do, no matter how unfortunate it is for the both of us." Ginny's cheeks were flaming and she wasn't so sure she had done the right thing by telling him. Maybe it would have been better just to spring it on him.

She looked at Draco who was looking at her very strangely. It wasn't a mean look, nor a nice one, it was more intense than anything. He just looked at her with the slightest tinge of pink in his cheeks, not saying a word.

She didn't know what to do, but she let her invisible force pull her towards him, until they were about a foot apart. Ginny swallowed nervously, and she wondered if it was only the invisible force that made her feel safer the closer she was to him.

This turned out to be more difficult than planned. Silently she cursed Fred and George. She couldn't do it!

Her breath sped up. _Just do it!_ she told herself.

A split second later she pushed her lips to his. Draco's eyes went wide, but soon melted into the kiss. He placed his hands gently on her waist, pulling her closer. Ginny, surprised, began to move away, but Draco took her lips again in the softest kiss she'd ever had. She felt so weak at the knees that it was a wonder she was still standing up. Her hands travelled up his chest to rest around his neck. The kiss deepened a little, and the electricity she felt from his tongue melding with hers, made Ginny kiss him back fervently. It was only when Ginny needed to break apart for air, when it occurred to her that it was Draco Malfoy who was making her feel so good, and she pulled away. They looked at each other, a little alarmed by the proximity, neither one saying a word.

Ginny's breath was shaky and her hands shook slightly and not knowing what to do, she ran away.

Ginny ran all the way back to the common room. Her mind was racing and her feet automatically knew the way. She ran through the portrait door, saying the password, and made to run straight to her dormitory. Colin, who was there, caught her in his arms, and trapped her against his chest. Ginny held onto her friend for support, catching her breath.

"Ginny, love, what's wrong?" he asked, looking down at her. Colin lead her over to the chairs by the fire, and sat her down. The mistletoe was gone, so he could easily guess what it was about.

Ginny looked around and noticed that the common room was empty. She looked apologetically at Colin, and leaned back on the couch.

Colin sat down beside her. "It's about Malfoy isn't it?" He said it more as a comment than a question. Ginny nodded, looking off into the fire.

"I went after him." She spoke quietly. "His friends were with him and Pansy Parkinson was smirking as if she knew what was going on. She got her goons to leave so that it was only me and Draco." Ginny breathed a deep breath. Colin silently patted Ginny's leg in comfort. Ginny went on, "So it was just the two of us, and he came closer and, well, I don't quite remember what he said, but I ended up telling him about my, uh…predicament, and the fact that I had to kiss him. He had this amused sort of look on his face, but then he went silent and didn't say a word." Ginny sat up and looked into her friends eyes, which were full of understanding and sympathy. "I kissed him. And he kissed me back. It was so… intimate. Sorry," she added as Colin cringed at the information. He was a guy after all, and this was a topic sorely in need of girl talk. "And then I ran away."

Ginny's eye suddenly went wide. "Colin, I liked kissing Draco bloody Malfoy! What the hell is wrong with me?"

Colin put an arm around her, and tried not to grin.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny asked, looking up at him.

"I think you should go talk to him, Gin," he offered, looking at her earnestly.

Ginny shook her head. "Uh-uh."

"Yes, I really think you should," he insisted.

"What in Merlin's name would I say?"

"Well, for starters, how about telling me what you want to do about it?"

"I don't know! I don't know what I want. He hates me! I hate him!" Ginny cried.

"Yet you want to kiss him again," Colin stated, chuckling as Ginny glared up at him. "Well, it's true isn't it?"

Ginny sighed, and leaned her head against Colin's shoulder. Her silence spoke for her.

"I should just ignore him or tell him to forget what happened."

"Honestly, Ginny, I think you should at least talk to him about what happened. Maybe just say you were sorry he was involved in the joke or something like that. If you just ignore it, I know that it will eat you up inside."

Ginny knew he was right.

Colin continued, "Now tell me, If Malfoy wasn't as bad as he comes off as, would you consider talking to him? Pretend he wasn't your family's enemy."

Ginny looked down, blushing. "No. I hate him." she said defiantly.

Colin chuckled, and gave her a look that said 'yeah, right.'

"Of course you would." Colin screwed up his face as he continued, "In fact, maybe if you do say something to him, you'll probably think quite differently. From what you've told me, he was kissing you back. What's that got to say for him?"

"That he's a horny teenager?" Ginny offered up jokingly. Colin ignored her comment.

"It might even break the barriers between houses! I mean, Gin, when was the last time a Gryffindor and Slytherin fell in love? Probably never!"

"What do you mean, fall in love?" Ginny's voice turned up a few pitches. "I only kissed him, that's all!"

"Well, maybe I exaggerated a bit, but seriously Gin. Talk to him." Colin patted Gin on the knee, and stood up to leave. "Trust me." He walked away, leaving Ginny to ponder her friends words.

The next morning, Ginny woke up early and opened her presents. Her mum had given her the classic wool sweater with a great big G on the front. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the colour, a yellow that she was sure was going to clash with her hair, but she had pulled it on anyway. She got an assortment of chocolates and quills and books from her brothers. Luna had given her a silver pendant hung by a ribbon that was twisted into a strange shape resembling a creature, with a note saying, 'It will protect you from the Nargles.' Ginny laughed at the irony of it. Luna was always raving about Nargles around Christmas. Colin had given her a batch of his mum's homemade shortbread biscuits which he knew Ginny liked, and a new scarf. Ginny was sure that she looked incredibly strange wearing the yellow sweater, the scarf and the strange necklace, but she didn't care. After all, it was a tradition to wear the things you'd gotten on Christmas morning for the day.

After breakfast with Colin, Ginny decided to go walk around.

The sounds of the Great Hall faded, the carols drifted off into the background.

"Weasley!" Ginny jumped and turned around to see Draco behind her, jogging to catch up. Ginny could feel her heart speed up instantly.

She was too unprepared to see him again that she didn't move until he was right in front of her. Draco came to a stop, and watched her.

Something was different though; he wasn't scowling at her. It made her uncomfortable.

Ginny suddenly turned on her heel and started walking down the hall. She heard Draco follow her after a moment, and jog into step with her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see how you are."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. What is he up to? _I'm a mess,_ she thought, but replied, "Fine."

"I know you enjoyed it." Draco smirked.

"Enjoyed what?" She stopped and looked up at him directly, making sure not to let him see her emotions and how conflicted she felt. She knew exactly what he was talking about, and he was right.

Draco didn't skip a beat, he took a step closer to her. "Me kissing you. Or you kissing me, whichever way you'd like to put it," he said smugly.

"I did not enjoy it! I had to do it!" Ginny protested, and started to walk away again.

Draco grabbed Ginny's arm to stop her. "But you liked it. A lot. I know you did."

"And just how would you know that?"

Ginny backed up to lean again the stone wall, but Draco followed her until he was about a foot from her. His silver eyes bore into hers. "Because you kissed me back."

"I initiated it," Ginny retorted, but Draco ignored her. They both knew what happened.

"And you were shaking," Draco ran his fingers down Ginny's arm and picked up one of her hands, linking his fingers with hers as he stepped in closer. Ginny looked down at their hands.

God, she felt like shaking right now. Ginny pulled her hand away, and looked up at him again. Draco was watching her closely.

"Can I help that it's nerve-wracking to kiss the enemy?" she said.

"And, you ran away," he added. "You were scared from the heat between us. You find me exciting," he whispered slyly.

"I ran away, because I realised who I was kissing." Ginny pulled away from Draco and stalked outside through front doors, which were just down the next hall. Draco frowned and followed her.

"Weasley," he yelled, running after her. "What are you doing? You don't even have a coat!" It was snowing out, and the cold air was frosty.

"Go away, Malfoy!"

"Why?"

Ginny stopped and turned back to him, waving her arms about in exasperation.

"Because all you're doing is trying to embarrass me!' she yelled back. "It wasn't my fault that I had to kiss you, okay? You can stop tormenting me now."

Draco caught up to her, looking mildly hurt.

"Ginny," he said.

Ginny looked up at him, wondering why she was using her first name. He never did that.

"What?"

"I enjoyed it too." His eyes were bright, and though his cheeks were pink from the cold, he was serious.

"Oh you did, did you?" Ginny shot him a look of irritation, and started walking again further from the castle.

He went after her again, frustrated. "Yes, what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? You hate me, that's what! Don't you remember tormenting me every time you see me?"

Draco looked regretful. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Come on," he told her, "lets go back to the castle, you've got to be frozen."

Ginny glared at him, and struggled against his grip, but she lost her footing, and the two of them toppled over, and Ginny landed with her back down in the deep snow, and Draco on top of her.

They took a moment to recover, but Draco supported himself above her with his arms. Ginny tried to get up , but she couldn't. She lifted herself up with her elbows, and glared at Draco.

"I don't hate you," he told her earnestly, and the effect of the proximity was once again having an effect on Ginny. Draco's face was really only inches from hers. Draco seemed to notice as well, and leaned in closer. "In fact, I've like you for a long time," he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes.

"And, I was kind of hoping that you felt the same," he added hopefully.

Ginny was stunned. She looked into his eyes, and wondered if he could hear her heart racing. She began to shiver. Draco noticed her teeth chattering and stood up quickly, pulling her up with him. Draco pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around Ginny's shoulders, and stood beside her awkwardly, awaiting some sort of response.

When Ginny started to protest, he said, "It's for you own health. I don't want you to get sick. Keep it on."

The warmth and the smell of the coat was so comforting that she honestly didn't want to take it off. She hugged the oversized coat around herself. But Draco stood there in a grey jumper with his hands in his pockets, and she knew he was cold.

Ginny felt something contract inside of her as she realised the selflessness of the action. Who would have known he could do something nice? Ginny sighed, and told him the truth.

"Okay, you're right. I liked it a lot when you kissed me, so much in fact that it scared me. I hate you, you know."

Draco sighed and looked upward at the falling snow. "I know. I'm sorry, but I was only a prat to you because I felt the need to … to just talk to you in any way I could. I didn't think you'd ever consider me, but then you came straight out and kissed me."

"It was only a prank,' she whispered, her eyes wide. "Fred and George – it wasn't my fault, okay? I had to kiss you to get that stupid mistletoe to leave me alone!"

"Why me, then?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, and looked down. "I don't know."

Draco smirked slightly, and put his hands on Ginny's shoulders. "Ginny, I like you, and if you forgive me for being such a jerk to you before, I think you might find you can like me too. You can't possibly deny that you are at least attracted to me."

Ginny's heart melted by the words. Who knew that Draco Malfoy would ever apologize for being mean to her - well, as close to an apology as one would get from him.

Draco leaned in closer, and lowered his face to hers until his lips were mere inches away from hers. "You can't deny that you want to kiss me again. I know you do."

"I don't," she whispered softly in a shaky breath.

Draco chuckled lightly. "Then why aren't you pulling away?"

He touched his lips to hers in a long, sweet kiss. Ginny closed her eyes and found herself responding.

She sighed and leaned into Draco. His arms went around her waist, holding her close. He smiled against her lips. Ginny pulled back slightly. God, kissing him was like a drug, and she definitely wanted more.

"You know what?" Ginny said, smiling, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "You're not quite forgiven yet, but as it is Christmas, I may be convinced to like you."

Draco grinned and raised an eyebrow, his hands still holding her close. "Is that right?"

Draco leaned down to kiss her sweetly. He pulled away and said in her ear.

"How about we go back to the castle, get some hot chocolate, and then I'll get started on convincing you."

"I think I like the sound of that plan," Ginny laughed, and they walked back to the castle together.

THE END


End file.
